


She is the King

by Pervyspam



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Come Swallowing, Deep Throating, F/M, Facial, Facials, Femdom, Feminisation, Feminization, Futa on Male, Futanari, Gentle femdom, Hair Pulling, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Role Reversal, blowjob, male impregnation, sissification, sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervyspam/pseuds/Pervyspam
Summary: Not long after taking the throne, Corrin decides that an heir is needed.  Her wife, a pretty young boy named Josh, is all too happy to oblige.  Futa on male smut for BraveVesperia01.  Set after Revelation.  Spoilers within.  Multiple chapters.





	1. Ascending the Throne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BraveVesperia01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveVesperia01/gifts).



Corrin _should_ have been able to ascend the throne as queen.  Azura had abdicated fairly to her, she had the support of Nohr and Hoshido's new kings, and the love of the common people.  The surviving Vallite elders, however, had had other ideas.  They were adamantly against the idea of a queen reigning and Corrin had found their implications that she wasn't strong enough to rule, even after slaying Anankos,  _utterly_ insulting.

Fortunately, Azura had found an old loophole in Vallite law: there was no rule forbidding a woman from ruling as  _king_.  Thus did King Corrin, First of Her Name, ascend the throne of Valla, accompanied by her retainers Silas and Kaze, and her lovely queen Joshua.

They had met during the war.  He was a quiet, timid, and feminine Vallite boy.  She was commander of the world's greatest armies and had rescued him from a horde of invisible warriors.  The fighting was brutal but, in the end, she stood victorious over all challengers.  For him, it had been love at first sight.  He threw himself to the ground and swore to serve only her from that day forth.

At the time, Corrin was drunk on victory and unsatisfied desire.  The dragon in her had only grown stronger since coming to Valla.  By this point, she was having to sneak off at least four times a day to relieve herself; furiously masturbating to try and regain some sort of reason.  She had warned Joshua that she was not someone he could follow but he was persistent, promising to do whatever it took to win her favour.  To his credit, he had been an incredible help around camp; cooking for the group, cleaning their tents without complaint, and inspiring morale among the women fighters through dance.

He was a beautiful creature, with soft brown hair, the most delicate features, and innocent eyes that only wanted to serve - and every time Corrin looked into them, she felt herself falling a little bit more in love with him.

Things had finally come to a head when he came to clean her tent one evening, not noticing until it was far too late that she had retired to pleasure herself.  He caught her in the throes of orgasm, her cock blasting him in the face right as he opened his mouth in shock.

She got up to apologise, frantically stammering out "Sorry"s and offering to clean him up.  What she hadn't expected was for him to fall to his knees and begin cleaning her dick of all its seed.

Corrin came another five times that night, ravishing the boy again and again.  She pulled on his hair when she entered him for the first time, screaming out into the night when he took her seed inside of him.  When he woke, it was to the feeling of his new lover straddling his chest, stroking her incredible shaft until she covered his face in her seed.

 _Cum_.   _So much cum..._ and, every day, it was as if she was producing more and more of it.  Fortunately, each day he learned to take her cock a little deeper; training the gag reflex out of him.  By the time of the final battle, he had learned to swallow all sixteen inches without struggling once.  He breathed steadily through his nose as Corrin violated his throat, pounding his gullet until she finally gave him her love-juice; yanking on his hair, screaming out her love for him into the cold night air.

The more they joined, the more Joshua's outfit was changed to accommodate his sovereign's wishes.  One night, when his clothes were too soaked with sweat and cum to appropriately wear around the camp, she had given him one of her old dresses.  He had been a little hesitant, meekly insisting that he was a boy, but Corrin managed to convince him.

'I know you are,' she had told him.  'This doesn't change that.  I just think it would look beautiful on you.

He hadn't been able to get the word out of his mind after she said it.  _Beautiful_.  The thought made his heart flutter and, despite his earlier protests, he slowly found himself coming to enjoy the feel of the soft cotton, the way it flowed around his legs, how it hugged his body, and how tight it felt whenever he bent over for his mistress.

' _Beautiful_ ,' Corrin repeated, running her hands all over his form.

That had been the start of it.  Every day from then on, she had introduced him to a new outfit.  At first they had simply been other dresses; a long purple number she'd worn for formal events, a cute summery outfit with a short skirt, and a backless black silk costume that had made her cock harder than ever when she saw just  _how perfectly down_ its slit went; stopping just above his perfect peach-shaped rear.  As time went on, however, she introduced him to the rest of her ensemble: corsets, stockings, garter belts, lace bodices, and all her finest lingerie... by the end, he was practically begging her to dress him up in new and prettier ways.

 

She loved him, with all her heart she did, and she had every intention of making him her king.  Instead, he was now her queen; a name he had happily accepted now that she ruled with the male title.  Both agreed it suited him far better.

Everyone had expected their coronation outfits to be elegant, especially Joshua's.  Fine white silks, with flowers in his hair, something like that.  Instead, Corrin had flown again in the face of all expectations - a final  _fuck you_ to the old men of Valla.  She had attended the event in an outfit that even made Camilla blush.  The boots and gauntlets were similar to those she wore in her noble Nohrian armour, with a regal blue Hoshidan cloak around her neck and a strip of white cloth being the only thing to shield her cock from the world.  Her breasts went exposed and when she turned to sit on the throne, she did so in such a way that perfectly exposed her superior shaft.

Then she had Joshua service her, in full view of all attending, as Azura read her all the official rights and edicts.  His outfit was modest only in comparison to hers.  A white veil, long gloves, stockings, a corset around his waist, and a pair of lacy panties that did nothing to hide his little erection.  He  _salivated_ over her cock as she was sworn in as the King of Valla, showing no consideration for what the old fools attending the ceremony thought of them.  As Azura read the second half of her now-suspiciously long list of Vallite laws for Corrin to swear to uphold, the new king took Joshua in her strong hand and mounted him with a devilish smile upon her lap.  She dipped her fingers in a dish of oil that Azura had prepared in advance and drilled into his hole, still tight despite weeks of ravaging, before impaling him upon her penis.  He ground obscenely down upon her cock, grinding back on it with all the lewd grace of an erotic dancer.

Corrin came no less than three times; the first two inside of her new bride's ass, the third all over his face as Azura drew the ceremony to a close.  Ryoma and Xander had hurried their youngest sisters out of the room immediately after she strode in in her obscene regalia  Hinoka had been covering her eyes and ears, groaning curses about why Corrin would go  _so far_ to embarrass the elders, while Leo and Takumi had gotten into a, "Who can survive the longest" competition that ended with them both running out in shock as soon as the new queen began worshipping his husband's penis.  As for Camilla, she had been laughing happily throughout the whole show; applauding heartily as Azura placed the crown upon Corrin's head just as her cum began splattering across Joshua's pretty face.

It was finally done.  And Corrin was rising to her feet, ready to make her first speech as king.

'So,' her lips curled into a positively  _evil_ smirk; one worn only by women who knew they'd won as soon as they entered the room but were still planning on enjoying every second of victory.  'What was that about me  _not being man enough_ to rule?  Does anyone think themselves  _man enough_ to challenge my right to rule?'

The elders retreated shamefully into the shadows, blushing and cringing and throughout appalled by everything they had witnessed.

'Next time a woman saves your  _king_ dom, you might consider showing her little more gratitude.'  Corrin shrugged before turning to those who had stayed, a sea of nervous red faces.  'As king, I do swear to respect the wishes and needs of all my subjects.  However, I will  _not_ respect those traditions better left forgotten.  This is a new age for a new Valla and we will forge it together.  Try to restore the old, the Valla that was conquered and destroyed by darkness...'  She leered at her sceptics, by now cowering in the corner of the chamber.  '... And you can expect more than mere  _embarrassment_.'

 


	2. Corrin's Queen

The rule of King Corrin was a blessing for all Valla's people.

Azura, her right-hand in all political dealings, had chosen a new set of advisers to serve in her council.  These new leaders, women all, were chosen from among the survivors of Anankos' reign as well as volunteers from Nohr and Hoshido who had come to serve the dragon king.  With their guidance, she reigned firmly but fairly.  She provided for her people, using monies hoarded by extinct Vallite noble lines to create new opportunities for the poorest in her nation.  When her laws were broken, those who enforced them tailored the punishments to fit the crime.  Thieves were to work for those whom they had stolen from 'til they paid off their debts, and violence was punished by having the perpetrators serve with a healer; helping to undo whatever harm they had caused.

Most significantly, her rule began to change the way people thought about gender.  Or, rather, her wife had.

It had started, as so many things did, with sex.  A peddler of... illicit material had began selling forgeries of the dresses and lingerie worn by the queen of Valla himself, advertising them as a means for couples to, "Liven things up" in the bedroom.  As the years passed, however, and women began to assert themselves more under the reign of King Corrin, more reputable tailors began to sell their own feminine wear for men.  The most talented would even be invited to the royal villa, where the queen himself would model and approve their designs while Corrin took responsibility for ruling the realm; though sometimes she'd slip away to watch her wife dress up, and sometimes whisk him away to fuck him in his latest outfit.

This time it was lingerie; a beautiful red getup with a rose-patterned, see-through corset, thigh-high stockings, and a miniscule pair of red panties that framed the queen's behind  _perfectly_.

'You are  _fucking beautiful_...'  Corrin groaned into her wife's ear, gnawing playfully on his ear as her lubed-up fingers pressed in and out of his hole; her other hand pulling his hair down, exposing his neck to her.  Her lips traveled down, settled on the soft flesh there, and began to bite.  He moaned in a soft, high voice as she tasted him, whining from the way her fingers rubbed over his prostate and the strong grip she had on his hair.

'I... I'm so glad you think so...'  He gasped, trying desperately hard not to cum right there and then as she started putting more and more pressure on his prostate.  'I-It's Oboro's...'  He grit his teeth, willing himself not to cum right there and then.  'I-It...  It stains real easy...'

'So, don't let it drip out,' Corrin hummed, sliding down her wife's panties as she lifted him up and onto her cock.  She began to fuck him tenderly, steadily raising him up and down on her dick as she pulled him back against her; kissing his lips and rubbing his belly with a free hand.

'W-What...  What're you thinking...?'  He shivered at her touch.

'Nothing much,' she smiled back at him, kissing him once more.  'Just that... you'd look  _oh-so-fuckable_... with a belly full of my child.'

Josh's face went bright red and he let out a happy little giggle at the idea.  This wasn't the first time they'd discussed the possibility of making an heir.  Actually, it had been coming up in discussions quite a lot.  For Corrin, it was both a desire for a family as well as a need for political consistency.  The changes she was making to Valla, however beneficial, were strongly opposed by some of the more conservative voices in her nation.  While she was confident that she could handle any attempt on her life, she understood that for all her power she was still mortal.  She would need someone to carry on her vision of the future.

As for Joshua, he had taken to his new life as queen wonderfully.  For someone who'd been so nervous about wearing his first dress not-so-many years ago, he had fully embraced what could be called the old feminine gender role.  He loved his new clothes, he still loved to cook for Corrin and any guests who came to visit, and whenever he had a free moment he'd be sure to help the servants with cleaning the villa or washing the dishes.  The only thing he felt was missing from his life as queen was the ability to give his king a child.

He'd been the one to first say that  _he_ wanted to carry their heir.  Hearing those words had warmed Corrin's heart like nothing else and together they had spent many nights looking through old tomes for some way to make their dream come true.  They had located an old spell for gender-reassignment but neither particularly wanted to change their current form.  They were happy who they were.  They just wanted one small change that would allow Joshua to carry the future of Valla.

Corrin came with her teeth sinking deep into her lover's flesh, causing him to wince and moan beneath her.  She positioned him down onto all fours, keeping his ass firmly in the air, before slowly pulling out of him and stuffing him with a thick plug before he had time to really process everything that was happening.

'Meanie...'  He pouted, but the way he hummed when the toy was inserted into him told Corrin that he wasn't too dissatisfied.

'Thought it might help you keep it all in,' she chuckled.

'You know that's _not_ how cum works.  Or gravity.' Josh joined in her laughter, prompting her to caress his ass a little.  She spanked him lightly, making his tender flesh jiggle, before pulling him closer to her again.

'I found out how to get you pregnant,' she whispered in his ear.  His eyes lit up, mouth opening wide in overjoyed shock.  She kissed his fully, ruby lips and slowly stroked through his hair.  'There's a Dragon Vein beneath the villa.  Once you're done playing dress up, wait for me there.'

She slipped a little piece of parchment into one of his stockings, gave him one last squeeze and a peck on the cheek for good measure, and parted ways.  Josh watched her go, giggling happily to himself.

Tonight was the night.


	3. Making an Heir

Joshua arrived at the Dragon Vein first, wearing only a light pink silk robe and matching sandals.  In stark contrast to the rest of the ruins of old Valla, this Vein was situated on a beautiful flower bed; grassy and full of black roses and cherry blossoms.  Here, the old magic between the two nations was at its strongest.  He smiled innocently, stepping out of his shoes, sliding out of his robe, and laying back down among the flowers.  He opened a small bottle of scented oil that he had brought with him and, without hesitation, raised up his hips and began applying it to his behind.

'I could watch that all day.'

He opened his lidded eyes, his long lashed fluttering in the half-light as he watched Corrin joining him among the flora.  She removed her formal attire, metal wrapped up in cloth clanking dully on the ground.  Then, she knelt over him, straddling her wife while softly stroking his cheek and rubbing her hard crotch against the soft skin of his chest.

'My king...'

'My queen.'  She leaned forward, kissing him on the lips.  'Are you ready?'

He nodded his head eagerly.  'How do we start?'

'Azura's notes had some... very detailed instructions,' Corrin beamed back at her wife.  'First...'  She took him by the hair, gently but firmly, and raised him up to meet her penis.  'You need to suck my cock.'

Joshua wasted no time, leaning in to kiss the head of her cock.  It twitched at his touch, prompting him to smile, lean in, and kiss her again.  He began to lick the head's underside, prompting Corrin to roll her eyes back and bite her lip.

'That's really good...'  The queen smiled, wetting his lips with his tongue, and opening his mouth as he lowered himself forwards.  The head of the king's cock vanished between his lips and, once it was fully inside, he began to tease the slit with his tongue.  Corrin rolled her head back, taking a firm grip on Joshua's hair as he worked her over.  'T-That's really good...  Don't stop.'

Obediently, Joshua kept running his tongue back and forth over the slit before bobbing further along Corrin's giant cock.  He brought up a hand to cradle her balls, smiling as inch after inch passed into his throat effortlessly, and used the other to stroke everything that wasn't yet between his lips.  The dragon king watched with awe as her queen took a quick break, pulling her out of his mouth and stretching his tongue out across her length; lapping at her precum before taking her back inside with renewed vigour.  He went deeper, leaning forward more so that he could swallow more of her dick.  His husband's fingers tightened into fists, gripping onto his hair for dear life as he worked her slower and slower...  One of her hands came up to fondle her breasts, sharply pinching her nipples as she went deeper into his throat.  By now, his lips were gliding back and forth over the first half of her cock, up... and down... up... and down...  Over and over and  _over_ again.

'Ooooh, o-old gods...'  Corrin shook, squirting precum down her wife's throat.  Hungrily, Joshua lapped it up; continuing to suck on his husband, taking her far beyond the halfway point into his throat.  The king could only shriek in ecstasy as Josh began to swallow her whole; her mighty penis throbbing in his throat.  He was putting so much effort into the blowjob that, by the time she had buried all of it in his mouth, she could feel her legs begin to shake.  Her orgasm was on the way.  Recognising the sights, Josh simply took hold of her ass; pushing her further into his mouth.  She took this as an invitation, grabbing his head for dear life and hammering his throat with all the force she could muster.  She smiled down at him, eyes half-closed from pleasure, muttering thanking moans and murmurs of gratitude as he worked his lips back and forth over her monolithic dick; pulling her further into his mouth every time she drew back and thrust into him.

'G-Gon...  Gonna cum, J-Josh...  G-Gonna give you my kingscum...'

His eyes were pleading with her, begging her to let him have it.  To reinforce the message, one of his hands went to his head; pressing down harder on the fist she was forming in his hair.  Wordlessly begging her to fuck him as hard as she could.  With a few deep breaths, Corrin finally threw back her body - screaming into the ruins - as rope after rope of her hot white seed poured forth; filling her wife so thoroughly that it began to seep out of his lips.  He kept his mouth as tight as possible and forced himself even further along Corrin's shaft, not wanting to waste a single drop of her precious honey.

Josh swallowed dutifully, gulping down his lover's semen in gradual, controlled bursts.  Finally, when it was no longer in danger of spilling from his mouth, he gave her a quick tap on the hips.  Slowly and reluctantly, Corrin pulled out of her lover's throat.  As she did, Josh began sucking in air, starting to breathe a little easier after the ravaging he had just taken.

'Y-You...  You get better every time...'  Corrin beamed down at her wife, scooping up the cum hanging from his lips with a finger and feeding it to him.  He wrapped his mouth around her digit, sucking it clean and moaning into her skin.

'That...  That wasn't how I get pregnant, is it?'  Josh raised an eyebrow, lips curling upward into one of his cute little smiles.

'No,' Corrin shook her head, returning the expression.  She laid her wife back down among the flowers, took the oil in hand, applied it to her fingers, and began to work them inside of him.  'I'm coming inside you for that.'

He was easy to penetrate, having warmed himself up earlier.  Corrin began with two fingers inside of him, spreading the oil around and putting as much pressure on his prostate as she could.  She rubbed it in a slow, circulate motion, making his hole tighten up around her.  He let out a high-pitched squeal when she placed a sudden amount of force on his spot; arching his back into the air as she really rubbed into him.

'Good girl...'  The king beamed, stiffening up again at her wife's reactions.  'Oh, you're  _such_ a good girl...'  Wasting no further time, she withdraw her fingers, lined her cock up with his entrance, and began to push inside of him.

It was easy enough to slide the head in, Josh had been lubed-enough quite sufficiently, but it was a tight fit to bury the rest of her meat within him.  She pulled out, applied some more oil to her cock - wrapping her fists around her lance and stroking it quite obscenely to slicken it up - and pushed herself back in.  Josh responded by hooking his legs around her hips as she entered him, breathing heavily as she penetrated him.

'I love you...'  His eyes closed shut as she pushed into him, his cheeks flushing redder than his lips.  'I'm glad you're my king...'

'And I'm honoured to have you for my queen,' Corrin smiled, pulling out so that she could push back inside of him.  Then out again.  And then in.  Out and in,  _out_ and _in_ ,  _out_   _and in_ , _over and over again_ until she could fit the full length of her penis inside his smaller body.  She'd fucked him senseless countless times but right here, in this moment, she was acutely aware of his how delicate he was.  His soft, fragile skin was glistening in the warm light of the Vein, his innocent little face shining brighter than ever, his tight hole sucking her in; bringing the lovers together for their most important joining.

'I love you, Corrin...!' Josh repeated again, his voice barely above a whisper now as she worked his insides with her shaft.  'I... I want you to fuck me harder.  Fuck me real good...  I-I really want that baby...'

Corrin began to slowly pull out.  'Sorry, what was that? I can't hear you~'

'I-I said...  I beg-  f-fuck...'  Josh's speech was weak and quiet, yet frantic and frustrated.  He looked into her eyes, desperation filling his own orbs.  ' _fuck me fuck me please so hard i want that i dick i want your baby oh gods please i love you my king i love you so much_!'

'As the queen commands,' the king laughed, slamming herself all of the way inside of her lover; burying herself to the hilt.

'Y-YES!  F-FUUUCK YES!'

'O-Oh, gods... _y-you're so tight..._ '

Corrin picked up the pace, rocking her body into her queen's as fast as possible.  In response, Josh ground harder against her, doing his part to bring her to orgasm all the quicker.  She gave him a few shallower but faster thrusts, picking up speed before pulling further out and crashing back inside of him.  Before long, she was thrusting all the way in and out of his tight little boipussy, crying out his name with every great movement of her hips.

Josh's body began to quake from the pounding, the monster cock smashing his prostate with every invasion.  His body tensed for  _just_ a second, then his little penis began squirting out its own orgasm.  It was nowhere near as powerful as any of Corrin's climaxes could ever hope to be but the few strands of cum he did fire splashed across his flat chest, a few even reaching up to pepper his chin.  His mouth hung loosely open as Corrin brought a hand to his penis, stroking him throughout his orgasm, trying to milk as much of his seed from his little balls as she could.

Corrin licked her fingers salaciously, moaning like a whore as her queen's cum touched her lips.  'Not bad, my dear...'  She hummed.  'I should taste you more often.'

Her partner could barely reply, responding only by wrapping his legs ever-tighter and letting out a soft little whine.  Corrin, understanding his needs implicitly, continued to hammer him with all her shaft.  Josh's tongue was hanging loosely out of his lips, drunk on the pleasure of his mistress's cock claiming his belly for their child.

Finally, at long last, Corrin's orgasm began to overtake her.  As soon as she felt herself start to lose control, she triggered the Dragon Vein.  Its magic responded, the chamber letting out the familiar chime as she started to come inside of her wife.  This climax was _far_ stronger than anything Josh had felt before.  Corrin was smashing into him with enough force that he feared he might break, her arms were pinning him so firmly down that the flower bed seemed to lose its softness, and her teeth were sinking deeply into his neck as her hips began bucking into him.  He felt her cock swelling and then a flood of semen washed into him.  Her balls felt like they were letting forth a tidal wave; precious white honey rushing into his chasm, filling and warming his delicate body.

Corrin's mouth was the first thing to lose its grip, followed by her hands, and then finally her hips started to slow down.  Her eyes rolled back and she bit her lip hard as she began coming down from her high, her breathing slowed to a normal pace, and she looked down at the beautiful wife beneath her.

'That...'  She panted.  'Was _so_ fucking hot.'

'I'm so glad you think so...'  Josh's eyes fluttered, and he let out a great sigh of relief.

Corrin took his hand in hers and placed it upon his belly.

'Am I...'  He almost daren't say the word.  '... Pregnant?'

The King of Valla nodded.  'That's what I read would happen.  Seems women like me weren't that uncommon in ancient times.  They used Veins like this one to give their men children.'

'A...  A kingdom of women like you...'  Josh had to blush, shrinking down into the flower bed.

'Oh?'  Corrin leaned forward, gently using her hand to force him to look up at her.  'Is that  _interest_ I hear in your voice?'

Josh laughed nervously.  'W-Well, I...  I wouldn't mind... more of you.'  He bit his lip, squirming happily beneath her.  'S-Sounds like it'd be kinda fun~'

Corrin gave a hearty chuckle, gently starting to pull out of her wife and lay down beside him.  She pulled him into her lap, holding him tightly and keeping their hands together on his belly.

'I hope it's like you.'  Josh looked up at her.  'You're a good king.'

'I'm a good king because I know how to rule, because I listen to my people, and because I can make quick decisions,' Corrin lightly poked his chest, the two sharing a warm little laugh as his skin bounced back.  'Having a dick's got nothing to do with it.'

'I didn't mean  _that_ ,' Josh giggled, snuggling tighter into his husband.  'I just mean...  I hope they're like you.  Because you're warm.  And kind.  And you're so strong...'

'So do I.  And I'm sure she'll be every bit as beautiful as her mother.'

'You...  You think it'll be a girl?'

Corrin nodded.  'If she's a woman, like me or otherwise, I'll teach her how to rule.  How to govern and how to control the fool men at court.  And, if they're male... you'll teach them to be a good wife and mother, just like you.  How to cook, and how to clean-'

'And how to clean your dress suits?' Josh poked his husband, girlishly laughing.  'Is this a child we're raising or a servant?'

Corrin blew raspberries at her wife, rolling over and pinning him to the ground.  'Not what I meant.  You know what I'm getting at,' she kissed him softly, running her fingers through his hair again.  'We're going to change the way this country is run.  You and me and our baby.  We're going to make it a kinder place, a gentler place.  That awful war... no more.  I'm going to make a world where no one has to fight.'

'That's beautiful, love,' Josh leaned up, giving his wife a quick peck on the lips.  'But it doesn't change the fact that making your kid clean your suits is pretty low.'

'I didn't mean liter-   _Oh_ , you know what?'  She slipped a finger into her husband, causing him to gasp out.  She rubbed his prostate, making him moan and brought her lips to a nipple, toying and teasing it with her tongue.  'You are just determined to be a brat right now, aren't you?  New rule.  _Nobody_ acts like a brat to their king.'

Josh stuck his tongue out, desperately trying to stay composed in light of Corrin's  _exceptional_ touch.  'You're gonna have to make me follow that one~'

'C'm here, you' Corrin leaned over, pulling out of her wife's ass, claiming his smiling lips, and lining herself up with his hole.

The queen blushed as the king's sceptre began poking at his entrance.  He felt her flesh harden, her slick cock head poking against his flooded pussy.  He looked up at his husband, full of love and obedience.

'Round Two?'

The king nodded.  'Let's see if I can't give you twins~'

Joshua parted his legs and wrapped them around Corrin once more.  He closed his eyes happily, breathing in deeply as she entered him once more.

'As you command, my King.'


End file.
